The Proposal
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Hayley Marshall was just a wolf in the pack Spiritus who loved to run at night. Now she is carrying Nikklaus' child and a group of witches wants to kill her and her unborn baby. Join her as she becomes the most important woman in Klaus' life. I mean she is technically still upset over him leaving her for dead in 1817.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Klaus? Are you in here?" Hayley asked while walking, more like wobbling, inside the hybrid's room.

"Yes. What is it that you wished to talk to me about earlier? Sorry about Genevieve, she can be petty." He replied coming from his painting to help her sit on his couch.

"And bitchy. Thanks. Um, look, I know that you are sleeping with her and all but does she have to be my midwife?" Hayley exclaimed to him looking anywhere but his face. In all honesty, the fact that they were sleeping together made her skin itch a little.

He tilted his head a little confused and asked why.

Why?

Like she knew, but the bitch got under her skin a lot and not in a jealous way but the way many people with agendas did and she didn't like it. "Well, I just think my friend would be a better option for me considering I know her and all." Hayley looked up finally looking him in the eyes.

"Is that all, little wolf, because I just don't see any reason for you to get another witch or whoever down here when you have a perfectly good one right here at your disposal."

Hayley rolled her eyes and decided that she would just leave. Why bother trying to be nice to the poor guy anyway. As she struggled to get up, she dropped a piece of paper. Before she could pick it up, he did. Oh shit!

"Who is Lucy? I suppose she is the "friend". Huh?" Hayley just nodded and took the paper out of his hands clearly frustrated with him.

"Ah, come on love, don't be like that."

"Like what? Upset. Yeah, Klaus, I am because like always you brush me off and whatever I say that concerns the baby or me is stupid or just nothing for you to worry about. Ok, I don't trust her with OUR baby but I guess that shouldn't be new. You love to be in control. I guess I should have realized that the night we slept together or maybe the night you had Jeremy kill my friend."

"Hayley."

"No. I am tired of being blown off Klaus. You had your chance to be there for me when I was ready to kill Marcel but no you had to be there for Camille and now it is Genevieve. I mean what did I do to become second place in your life. Oh yeah, I am having your baby. Thanks, Klaus, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Hayley finished with a huff and pushed him away from helping her get up and walking out of the door to her room with the nursery.

Goddamn hormones!

She laid on the bed with her back to the door and tried to calm down. Honestly, she was tired and bored and was ready to bring some excitement into her life. She really needed a friend or she would have to really start a conversation with the snob Camille or the angry teenage witch Davina.

She felt an arm around her swollen waist gently pulling her towards him and nuzzled his nose into neck before speaking into her ear softly whispering, " I didn't know you cared so much little wolf. I hear you and I understand your reasoning so you may allow your friend Lucille...

"Lucy."

"... Lucy to stay here."

Hayley turned to find him searching her eyes for the indignation of something that had been there for so long that neither had recognized the possibility of such a look. It was a look of love and longing. Something he was not accustomed to in such a long time.

"Thank you. Will you stay with me tonight?" She whispered not trusting her own voice.

He nodded not trusting words at the moment and spooned her until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple weeks later...

He awoke to an empty bed and the sounds of someone retching in the bathroom. He quickly made his way to the bathroom finding Hayley at the toilet still in her nightgown.

He rubbed her back and held her hair before pulling her to him and wiping her face.

"I thought by this stage that morning sickness wouldn't happen but I was wrong. Thanks." She quickly flushed and closed the lid before settling into him. She was asleep as soon as she smelt his scent. He carried her to the bed and realized that it was three in the afternoon.

Guess I was tired.

"Hello."

He turned to see a tall and gorgeous woman. "Um, is Hayley here? She was supposed to meet me at a cafe hours ago. I'm Lucy. Lucy Bennet." Ah, a Bennett witch. How'd she managed that?

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss Bennett. I am sorry to inform you that Hayley isn't quite well today. May I accompany you to a drink?" Klaus came to take the bag that she carried.

"Sure. May I check on her right quick." He gave a nod and waited. She came back and they settled at the bar accompanied by Camille and Genevieve.

"So where did you come from exactly?" Camille asked as she poured Lucy an Everclear.

"Uh, recently Paris, France but I've spent most of the year in Switzerland."

"Really? What kind of witch are you?" Rude.

"Excuse me," Lucy replied turning her head to get a close look at the red-head. Genevieve giggled and wrapped an arm around Nikklaus.

"Well."

"Well, what?" It was obvious the young woman was getting agitated by her.

"Well, I was wondering why someone with a name as powerful as such in the witch community would taint it by being so mediocre. I mean Bonnie hasn't been a witch for too long and she already has bypassed you. Let's just say the ancestor's talk."

"Really, did the ancestors tell you that you are about to get your ass kicked. Whatever. I don't have to prove myself to a witch that wouldn't be able to defend herself just thirty miles away from New Orleans."

Lucy finished drowning down her drink and begin to start on another.

"Well, this was fun. I'll see you later and we can talk about the places where the baby will be born. Bye."

"Bitch." Camille snickered and poured another bourbon for Klaus and walked away to other customers.

"Wow, I can see why Hayley doesn't trust her. She really is full of herself. Why do they always think that they can compete with me?" Lucy asked looking at Klaus before slamming the glass down.

"Maybe because you don't give them a reason to believe they can't. Hey sweetie." Hayley walked towards them pulling the witch into a hug. She looked to Klaus and whispered hey before ordering a bowl of gumbo. Lucy sat between the two.

"So do I want to know why I was called when you told me months ago that I was not needed."

Klaus looked intrigued, probably because the little wolf had more connections than he thought. "What...okay it seems you have already met the late casting of Jean Grey, so I was wondering if you could be my midwife."

"Again, Hayley. Didn't we learn the first time how that turns out." Lucy looks at her well mostly scolding her. Hayley didn't seem to care so she kept going.

"Well, that wasn't your fault. It was Kyle's. Besides, I think the ancestors are up to something that a trip to the Appalachians will do just fine. Right?"

"Fine," Lucy whined while Klaus was left utterly confused at the two friends.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Klaus."

Lucy walked away with a man he hadn't even notice was there but he could tell she was in capable hands by the way Hayley eyed the man as they left the bar.

"So, is there something you want to tell little wolf. Like how are you associated with a Bennett witch for example." She turns to him abruptly and places her hand on his cheek and brings his face close to hers.

"I've always been associated with the Bennett witches. We are of the same blood are we not? Look, Klaus, I know that all of this is getting weird but I promise I will explain later. Right now all we, well you, have to do is kill Genevieve and the Harvest girls. Including Davina. If not, you can say goodbye to your only daughter. Goodnight." She practically ran out but she wasn't that faster than he was and he was also pissed.

He cornered her in an alleyway. "This doesn't have to do with any of the nightmares you've been having does it, little wolf?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Hayley?"

"Look, are you going to do it or not. The sooner you kill them the better." She was looking a tad bit pale and he knew that she was close to puking up everything from the gumbo up.

"And why is that, little wolf." He moved closer so that he could move her to the trash can faster.

"Because my sweet, stupid and foolish husband, you gave her your mother's grimoire and you didn't think of the consequences. Besides you haven't spent at least three weeks in her bed, so now you have no power over her and that is a problem."

"When do you want this to begin."

* * *

Hey guys, so I hope you enjoy this little mini story on what I thought would have made The Originals a little better.

Remember to smile and to also breathe. You need both.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _May 8, 1817_

 _"Hayley, don't go too deep into the forest. Please, come home as soon as you are done. We don't need another accident like Kyle, do we?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am." Great, now I won't be able to run as much as I want to. This pack is absolutely absurd. Just because Kyle is the son of the beta, doesn't mean that I have to be punished for every stupid thing he does. Like for instance: killing that girl Rebekah._

 _Woosh!_

 _"What? Who's there?" I felt it. The moment I knew that I would be forever bound to the person who was standing behind me. This person seems so different from anyone that I have come across. He was mysterious and deadly and I hadn't even turned to even look at him._

 _I close my eyes and began to get accustomed to his scent, breathing etc. I was not going down without a fight, even if he is a vampire. He chuckled deeply before he started to turn around and walk away._

 _I turned abruptly and gasp. He was right there, so close and smiling? No, smirking. I couldn't tell as he was taller than me and I didn't have enough courage to look up at him. Probably glad I was foolish enough to turn around and follow him. Well, at least he has nice eyes. Well, at least I think he does. I close my eyes and waited. I could feel him grin, that was how close we were to each other._

 _His hand caught my neck and that's when I reacted in the way I only know how. I bared my green eyes and caught him by surprise as I kneed him and began to take off in wolf form._

 _I was almost to the camp where my mother and the protection spell were. I just need to...mmph._

 _"Ah! Stop!" I screamed as I began to transform into my human form once again. I didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was bare naked until the next five minutes._

 _"Calm down." That accent._

 _Klaus?_

 _I stop squirming and looked up slowly. I jumped into the man's arms whom I hadn't seen in months._

 _"Nikklaus! What are you doing here? Oh, I miss you." I began to kiss his neck; the spot where I marked him and made him mine. It was turned into a tattoo almost like a feather floating away. That night I gave myself to him and some of my magic also._

 _He groaned before pushing me down hard and glared at me. "So, who was the lucky guy who happened to challenge my sister. Hmm?" He began to move my hair to the side, knowing that I would tell him anything afterward. I was stubborn so I began to try to run away. Instead, I was pulled down and he laid on top of me caging me and daring me to defy him. I did and I woke up alone in the forest the next morning, naked and with an ache in between my legs. It was a good thing he can't reproduce I thought as I walked to the clothing area to get a new dress to wear._

 _I shivered as I remembered everything I told him after reaching climax for the fifth time last night._

* * *

 _May 23, 1817_

 _"Hayley? What are you doing here?" The boys in the pack turned to look at me as I walked to the lake. Oh, nothing just having sex with my secret vampire boyfriend who killed my father which is fine because my father was trying to kill me. Oh and he is the Original that lives a few miles away in the mansion._

 _"Just wanted to wash up. Why? What are you guys planning?" Stupid boys and their pranks which get me into trouble with my mother and Klaus. My stupid brother Kyle and his friends are such sods. Great, now he has gotten me talking like him. What am I going to do?_

 _"Oh, nothing. You won't say anything right. I mean we decided that we wouldn't say anything about Klaus and you won't get in the way of our pranks. Besides we are growing boys."_

 _"Nonsense, that is what Father would say. Besides, you are messing with the Originals, don't you understand that I can't keep saving you."_

 _"Well, why not? The best thing from you is between your sweet legs." Slap._

 _"You are an idiot. You wouldn't even be able to take me on right here right now if you wanted to, little sis." He was pissed. Crap, what do I do?_

 _"But I can." Oh no._

 _Klaus?_

* * *

 _June 1, 1817_

 _"Klaus, stop! You can't do this." Hayley tried pushing him away from the person she called her brother._

 _"Hayley, leave. I am not afraid of him." Kyle was always so stubborn and confident. So stupid._

 _"You should be."_

 _No, please he didn't anything. Do something, Hayley. Now!_

 _"Ack. Hayley?" Klaus fell to the ground with a branch in his stomach and he began to desiccate. He turned to Hayley with anger in his eyes and a little of hurt and sorrow. She would never forget that look._

 _"Hayley? Why'd you do that?"_

 _"Kyle, run!" He didn't hesitate to run either as he ran away to the pack in wolf form._

 _Klaus was very quiet which meant bad news. Oh no. What do I do? Run, Hayley, run._

 _Hayley began to run away but as soon as her feet moved she fell onto the ground. She looked back to see perfect blue eyes pissed grabbing her ankle pulling her to him. No! Hayley struggled against him, primal instinct gone replaced with nothing but fear and arousal?_

 _She screamed as failed attempts at grabbing the earth to get away from the monster just brought her closer to him until he towering over her. She turned to him slowly to see calmness. What? And then..._

 _"Klaus. Klaus. Plea-..."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"It hurts."_

 _"I'm sure." Sarcasm?_

 _Moaning._

 _That was her and him?_

 _The bite. He bit her. She began to touch his stomach where the wound would have been. She began to squirm and already cursing herself because the movement began to cause an orgasm to occur. It felt amazing but she also knew that this what they were doing was a very dangerous game. The pace quicken and he began to kiss her. Really kiss her. The kisses were deep and tongue and moaning was the only sound surrounding them._

 _She broke the kiss to get air and she began to grab his shoulders ushering him to go deeper. Please, Nikklaus. Please make love to me she thought as she hit climax once more._

 _After she didn't really remember what happened until she met him again in 2012._

* * *

 _May 8, 2012_

 _Klaus?_

 _"You must be an old one." Yes, just play the role, Hayley._

 _"Well, my reputation proceeds me." Yes, it does you son of a bitch._

* * *

 _May 23, 2012_

 _"Leaving so soon, little wolf." Yes, if I don't I won't be able to leave._

 _I still..._

 _Just lie and tell that dumb story about finding your parents. Blah Blah Blah._

 _"My family. You know about them."_

* * *

Klaus clenched his seat as he remembered what happened 200 years ago. Trying to kill Kyle, Hayley's brother, for sticking a stake into Rebekah. Making Hayley become his sex slave and eventually causing trouble in her pack so that he would have the necessary hybrids. Oh, he would have succeeded if Kyle hadn't ruined his plans and used Hayley's magic to bind their wolf sides. Then Hayley just had to be selfless and let that filthy pest run away.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel hands around his chest.

"You called?" Genevieve kissed his temple and moved her hand closer to his manhood. Any other day he would relish her touches but today he was pissed and angry. He put his drink down and turned to her gently placing a hand on her neck. Before she could react, he grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the floor cracking it.

"Now you can kill the rest." His head flew up to the doorway. Hayley stood there with an apple and his mother's grimoire. He stood up and walked slowly towards her. Any other person would squirm and try to avert their eyes away, but Hayley held his gaze and stood straighter and walked to him.

"What. Giving up on me now. Don't you want your daughter to be safe."

"Of course I do, Hayley. I am just..."

"Pissed. You should be, but not with me."

"Excuse me, little wolf."

"You did this, Nik. You can fix it yourself and that means killing your little lover and her sweet and glorious children. Okay." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her closer. Her breath hitched, not expecting him to move her hair aside and sniff her like a lovesick puppy.

"Why must you make our life so hard little wolf." He turned her around and grabbed her face bringing it close and peered down at her with an intense gaze. That definitely made her squirm and try to push him away but he held her in place with his arm bringing their bodies closer. She let her eyelids lower slightly and whimpered, she knew that look all too well.

"Remember the night you stabbed me in the stomach and made love, real love, for the first time. Don't you? Well, I do. You betrayed me and yet I still love you." He grinned as he heard her gasp and kept on going.

"Sure I erased some of your memory because you frankly made it so easy to do but when you got your memories back..." He looked away.

"What? And not make you suffer like you did with me." She was angry and pissed that he thought that this would make everything alright with them. I love you. Great now she has to think about that too.

His eyes shot back to hers and he pulled her into a kiss. The one like before they went their separate ways.

She moaned.

He moaned.

The next morning, he awoke with her naked in his arms.

This is going to be fun he thought as he heard Lucy Bennett making her way into the compound.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this. I may have changed somethings to fit my story but it is fine because it is a Fanfiction and no one cares. So, I really hope you all enjoy and I hope it wasn't really confusing to read as well. Have a nice day and remember to live life to the fullest. Even if it just getting out of bed and showering which is what I did this morning. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's Pov

"Come on, open. Open, asshole! Yes! Thank god." Lucy could have sworn she told Klaus to bring Hayley to her hotel room just about an hour ago. Maybe she should go check on them. On second thought, she did not want to see what she saw earlier. Now that was pretty gross to see her mentor and an Original in bed together arguing. Especially since they were pretty naked and clearly horny. Yup, just some horny little fuckers.

 _Seriously, do you have to curse? Luce?_

 _Sorry, but it is true. What took you guys so long? Did you guys go for a round... Let me guess ten. Hahaha_

 _Shut up. No. My morning sickness got worse and please tell me you bought the right thing._

 _Yeah._

 _Great. I am coming in right now._

 _Wait, why are you telling me this?_

 _Just in case I get kidnapped. Besides, it took a lot to get Klaus to let me go by myself._

 _Yeah, was it another round? I am just guessing._

"Don't be so disgusting Luce. I am pretty sure he is just around the block spying on me." Hayley walked around the really old chest that I just opened and sat down on the floor and started to dig around.

"Look, I am sorry. You did hate him for the time being and now you guys are back together. Huh?" Lucy nudged Hayley to answer the question but the pregnant girl was too busy looking for something. Lucy guessed it was something really powerful until she pulled out this hideous necklace.

"Found it! This is the necklace I was telling you about. It has very ancient power..."

"Yeah I know, but you didn't answer my question." Lucy got up to help Hayley up off the floor.

"Oh, look we are just working on things. Okay, there is nothing official. Yet." Hayley began to look over the hideous thing in her hand and cleared her throat.

"Do you want me to secure the room? Make sure no one can enter or hear anything." Lucy asked her to dodge the subject of yet because she couldn't understand how she could still love him after all this time.

"No, I will do it. You still haven't grasped the language yet. Who knows? You could accidentally send us to the moon." Hayley began to the incantation and I began to close the chest moved it to the location of the room where it would be safely hidden. Whatever the hell we were doing must be very bad considering I have never seen her with such a scared look on her face.

"Wait, did you still need the ashes of Finn and Kol?"

Yes.

* * *

"Nikklaus, where is Hayley?" Klaus rolled his eyes as his brother walked into his office. What the hell did she even see in him?

"She left about two hours ago to be with her friend Lucy. Why?" Klaus lifted up his legs onto his desk knowing that it would annoy his brother to no end.

"Something has happened to the witches of New Orleans."

"What? More complaints?" Klaus chuckled at his brother who only pointed his eyebrow at him in response.

"They have lost their power. Nikklaus, where is Hayley? She can't be left alone when all of a sudden the witches who can protect her can't anymore. Did you know that Genevieve is dead? Our ally was found dead in the cemetery."

"Yes, I did. I was the one who killed her par Hayley's request. Don't worry about Hayley. I am sure that this is all her doing."

Elijah stood up abruptly before turning towards him with a stoic expression before responding, "Now, why would she do that? What "beef" could she possibly have with the witches of New Orleans?"

"Actually, she has a lot brother."

The two brothers who always seemed quite put together look to the sound of the voice with an expression of who fucked up. Well, they did.

"Kol."

Just then Hayley walked in with Finn and Lucy wearing a very beautiful necklace that glowed an unnatural jade green. She sat down in Elijah's seat and closed her eyes. She didn't realize that being pregnant would be this awful. Thankfully, she only had a couple more days to go.

"Hayley, what is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind."

"No. Klaus, you need them."

Klaus scoffed before walking towering over her with both hands on either side of her and peered down at her. "How is that little wolf?"

"Well, if you don't make up with your family then you can say goodbye to me and your child and believe me with the place I have in mind you won't be able to find me." Hayley stared at him daring him to tell her off.

"Fine, Kol and Finn, want a drink because I believe I need one."

"That you do. Oh sweetie, you look tired." Hayley said as she by him and out of the room with Lucy trailing behind.

"So, now that that is out of the way, Hayley told us to tell you why she brought us back."

"Why is that, Kol?" Klaus sat on his loveseat and eyed his younger brother. He just couldn't believe he was back and in his own body.

"Well, she wanted us to make up for some unknown reason and to tell you all how things will be and before you ask why she couldn't. She is getting everything prepared for the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Elijah asked very confuse and so was Klaus.

"The sacrifice consists of all of the ancestors and the witches of New Orleans. She is doing this to appease our mother who wants your child."

* * *

I want to cry. This the second to last chapter and I know that this wasn't really eventful but the next chapter will be. Plus, I haven't been getting any sleep lately and I can't seem to think clearly. So, anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Question: What do you guys think of season five of the Originals?


End file.
